


Third time's the charm

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in one day..., Other, like the barrier is still up so monsters are not overground yet, ok you get to make out with him but jesus guys, this probably happens before the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screeching noises and a ghost-like form appears before you, revealing the form of a monster that is not really supposed to exist. But you can't resist reaching back when the sweet monster seems so lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> Ass: Okay you guys, so you should know that 'Heat in the making' is being Beta'ed by Alice, so this thing is not even thoroughly corrected with the grammar or anything like that. Call it a selfsatisfaction fic since I couldn't really get the idea out of my head and needed to write it down. Anyways! Hope you guys like it!

The first time had been at an empty train station.

It was late and you idly stood on one of the only two platforms there. To distract yourself from the ominous appearance that train stations tended to have at night, you were listening to music and desperately trying to come into contact with one of your friends.  You did not want to stand there alone, but your train will first arrive in 30 minutes and it has a stupid tendency to be either early or late.

When you finally give up on texting your sleeping friends and stuff your phone into your pocket, an odd noise starts playing through your earbuds. Like static. It gets louder and you grimace at the sound, you grasp them with the intention of pulling them out, but stop when you hear a voice crying out in the midst of the screeching.

[CAN-- HEAR ME- HUMAN?] By then the noise intensifies and you have to take them out before you lose your hearing on either ear. You stare at them, curious as to what just happened, it seemed like something -or someone tried to speak to you.  That's when you hear the noise coming out from the speakers at the station. Not as loud, but still enough to make you wince at the uncomfortable pressure on your eardrums. The voice speaks again, quieter this time around, but what it said gave you goosebumps.

[YOU CAN- RIGHT? BUT CAN YOU SEE ME AS WELL? MY NAME IS----]

Static drowns out the remaining speech and you have to press your hands to your ears, it feels like sandpaper is being run over your senses, the static continues. Looking over at the opposite platform, you see something large appear, like a ghost but not the terrifying kind. The form is uneasy, ripples going through the image and it doesn't seem to be able to move.

When you almost can't take it anymore, the noise and the nauseating image. You shut your eyes and crouch with your hand covering your ears, trying to block it all out. The next moment you try and look, it's gone.

Both the noise and the image disappeared just as quickly as they showed up. Leaving you stumped and confused as to what just happened.

Going home 20 minutes later you sit and think over what just tried to communicate with you. You don't use the earbuds after that.

 

The second time was at the University.

You were sitting with an assignment on the description of how the different bones in the human arm are similar to the wings of a bat, something you had actually enjoyed writing about. That is, until you accidentally mixed up a couple of the terms, and now have to read through the entire thing multiple times to check and see if you made any similar mistakes.

It was not that late, but most of the patrons of the library were gone. Leaving you snug in one of the hidden crevices found randomly placed throughout the building. When you think that you found all of the guilty mistakes in your essay, you sink down a bit further into the beanbag you were sitting on, letting out a happy sigh. However, when you next look at the screen, you see that it is covered in crass static. Noise coming out from the speakers.

Like the last time you hear a voice from the rough scratches emerging from your poor computer.

[AH- FINALLY GOT THROUGH ONCE MORE]

Something like a pause came from the voice, but this time the noise didn't increase. Actually it seemed to lessen as the voice became more clear.

[I APOLOGIZE FOR MY UNANNOUNCED ATTEMPT AT COMMUNICATING]

Another pause

[BUT IN MY CURRENT STATE IT SEEMS THAT I CAN ONLY SPEAK TO YOU THROUGH YOUR ELECTRONIC DEVICES, AS WELL-]

You bite your lip to suppress a scream as a looming figure start to materialize in front of you. It looks several times larger than a human and the shape still isn't something that would be found within the physical world. The way that the outline glitches and the black colors appears to be a mix of unknown colors makes you feel nauseous once more, just like on the platform, but this time it's much worse since it's so close. 

[-YOU ALSO SEEM TO BE THE ONLY BEING ABLE OF PERCEIVING MY CURRENT FORM WITHIN THIS PLANE OF EXISTENCE]

Most of the noise is gone, a deep husky voice flowing freely from your speakers. It was weird, but it almost sounded sorrowful. It spoke like a knowledgeable person, polite and if what it said was true, also lonely.

Biting back most of your initial fear, you dare ask. "What are you?" slightly proud that you didn't stutter, you wait for the answer.

[I AM W.D. GASTER. A MONSTER DOCTOR WHOSE EXPERIMENT ONCE WENT TERRIBLY WRONG]

Huh, not the terrifying reply of him being an evil spirit deciding to haunt you. It calms you some, though not all, as he is still threateningly looming above you.

For a second, you think that you see his form become more tangible, before he starts fading away.

[AH- I MUST ASK BEFORE I AM FORCED TO DISPERSE ONCE MORE, WOULD YOU PERMIT ME TO CONVERSE TO YOU AGAIN?]

He sounded hopeful, and you took a second to think it over. This poor guy had been stuck god-knows-where for who-knows-how-long and you were probably the first person he's talked to in ages. Your friends had on many occasions told you that you were too self-sacrificing, but you couldn’t resist helping this odd monster.

You agreed with his proposition: "Sure, but could we maybe arrange it so that you'll only show up when I'm home alone? You kinda make my stuff freak and I doubt that I will be the only one noticing that if you appear in public."

He gave you a nod as he completely vaporized.

You later found that he had actually corrected a few mistakes in your assignment when you weren't looking. Laughing to yourself, you think that making this deal maybe was not that bad of an idea.

The third time you were ready for it.

You were sitting with a book in your hands, when you hear the semi-familiar sound of static come from the computer, discarded at the end of the bed just for this situation. You close your book to grab it, placing it on your lap. You're waiting for him to show, slightly tense from the anticipation.

He appears more instantaneously than before, making you slightly jump as he suddenly takes up the space at the end of the bed. Was it just you, or did he seem smaller? You make the first move.

"Hey Gaster"

[GREETINGS, WHILE I CAN STILL COMMUNICATE WITH YOU I WILL TAKE THE CHANCE TO SAY THAT I APPRECIATE YOUR ACTION OF TENDERNESS THAT LED YOU TO ACCEPTING MY PROPOSAL]

He turned to look at you, and for the first time, his shape is actually clear to you. His face is white with slanted eyes and two cracks going in either direction. He seems to be wearing a white turtleneck with a black dress jacket over it, the hand that is resting on your sheets are skeletal and the palms have holes in them.

You hear a sigh coming from him [IT TAKES A GREAT DEAL OF COURAGE TO SPEAK TO A MONSTER SUCH AS I] He turns to look at you [THANK YOU] he's smiling, his mouth completely black.

You sputter, the flattering comments making you flush slightly "n-no worries Gaster, I just-" you rub neck awkwardly as you continue "ah-just thought that you didn't sound like a bad guy I guess"

Your reply seems to please him, his smile more genuine now.

[THANK YOU]

When he stands up, you see that his lower body and legs are more made of shadows than anything else, nothing indicating how he moves. It rather fascinates you. You hear his voice still coming from your computer, his mouth doesn't move.

[JUDGING BY THE TEXT I SAW AND BOOK YOU ARE READING, YOU MEAN TO STUDY THE EVOLUTIONARY CHANGE IN THE STRUCTURE OF MAMMALIAN SKELETONS, AM I CORRECT?]

You nod "Yeah, I've always been interested in stuff like this."

[FASCINATING]

Gaster sits down by your feet, looking seriously interested in the subject that most of your friends seem to groan over each time you brought it up. It feels nice. When he starts asking questions, you smile and dig through your vast knowledge of skeletons, trying to give the most detailed replies possible.

After that, you stop counting how many times the two of you meet.

He would always show up in your room when you were home, his form getting more and more detailed as he kept appearing. After a while, the two of you figure out that he could actually follow with you to attend your lectures, him speaking to you through a headset connected to your phone so that no-one would be able to hear him. He seemed to enjoy both being able to hold whispering conversations with you, as well as being able to gain more new knowledge. And man, he sure did love getting to know new things, both when the two of you chatted back and forth as well as when you were attending lectures.

He told you that before his mistaken experiment, he had mostly been interested in physics and only had the general knowledge of biology. Well as much as you could call his extensive before-knowledge basic. He even knew a few things that you had never heard of, and doubted that even your professors knew.

Your conversations had continued, uninterrupted, for a few weeks when you were hit by the year’s worst challenge: exams.

As much as it saddened you, the two of you had much less time to talk as you tried to review everything you had written down over the past year. Most of the time you were sitting bent over your desk, going through memorization exercises, as Gaster sat with your computer, doing whatever research he was curious about at the given time.

However, after about a week, he seemed to notice your bad eating and sleeping arrangements. After one more passed, he decided to act upon it.

[YOU NEED REST]

You were sitting at the desk once again, there was only a few more days of cramming left and you were getting more stressed than before, going through all of your notes for who-knows-what-number time. It took you a few moments before you realized that he had spoken, you tore your eyes away from numerous important terms that you needed to be able to list without hesitation.

You looked at him, surprised. "H-huh what did you say?"

Gesturing his hand towards the bed, he repeats.

[YOU NEED TO REST, EVEN IF JUST FOR A WHILE]

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you contemplate how to tell this sweet guy that he shouldn't worry and just let you study for a few more days. "Gaster I'm fine-"

[GUESSING BY YOUR CURRENT LACK OF FOCUS, I DIAGNOSE THAT YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID WHEN IT COMES TO THE STATE THAT YOUR BODY IS IN]

You stand up and realize that he might be right, you feel uncomfortable and slightly nauseous from not eating right and sleeping irregularly. You can feel the room spinning as you lean onto the back of your chair. Gaster gently touches your face, cupping your cheeks and turning your face towards his. He is smiling for the first time in a week and you first realize now that you've been missing it dearly.

A breathy laugh escape from your mouth as you press your forehead against his. "I've overdone it again haven't I?"

[SLIGHTLY] He rubs your cheeks with his thumbs and sighs [YOU NEED TO SLEEP]

Humming your agreement, you ask "Will you stay with me?" Usually he would go before you slept, resting his form within one of the 'pockets' between dimensions that he had created until you woke again. But by now, he didn't actually need to go back to maintain his shape, simply resting in some way was enough. Or so he'd told you when you asked him about it. 

He chuckled, letting go of your face to take your hand [I WILL]. He almost had to drag you to the bed, since you were pretty much falling asleep standing. When you finally laid down on your bed, you realized that you were still wearing the same clothes as two days ago. Wrinkling your nose, you strip until you are only in your shirt and underwear.

Gaster seems to marvel in your body for a minute before he also lies down beside you. His phantom-like legs tangling with yours. It felt weird on your bare skin, both of you hadn't really been touching each other much since you met, and now you were suddenly cuddling? This certainly changed some things. Nevertheless, you didn't want to worry about it now, it would have to wait until tomorrow.

You were pretty sure that the two of you fell asleep like that, face to face.

So how you ended up the next morning with Gaster spooning you, you couldn't phantom a guess.

His face was in your hair, with his arms wrapped around your shoulders and waist. He wasn't clingy, so you easily managed to slowly turn around to face him. Now that you felt fully rested, the whole situation hit you hard when you saw his sleeping face this close to yours.

You felt your body heat rise from the tip of your head to your toes; you knew that you already cared for the monster, but just how much it was, seemingly first occurred to you when you were in this sort of position.

Were you stupid?! You couldn't fall for this guy so close to the exam, you needed to concentrate on passing. Crushing on your multi-reality friend was not on the list of stuff you needed to deal with right now, but here you are.

But. Despite knowing that it was without his consent, you couldn't resist pressing a small peck onto his mouth. Thinking that this would be the last indulgence you could allow yourself before the exams. Rolling back over onto your side, you try to catch a few more hours of sleep before diving into self-study again.

Seemingly, after that night Gaster had enough of worrying about your health, and decided that he should assist your studying so that you would actually eat and rest within proper time intervals. However, after that, he didn't propose to sleep with you anymore. Something that both relieved you, and set you on pins and needles since you were secretly afraid that he wouldn't feel the same way when you finally confessed.

Trying to push your feelings into the back of your mind, you focus on Gaster's teachings, absorbing the information more efficiently this time around. You also felt less stressed with the way that he had been supporting you, making you actually believe that you could do this.

On the actual day, you manage to easily answer a decently sized amount of questions without any troubles, the remaining ones you were able to scribble answers onto after thinking them over thoroughly. You actually exit the hall with a little time left, immensely satisfied with yourself for once.

When you are done, you almost run the remaining distance from campus to your apartment. You hadn't brought your phone with you and both of you had also decided that he wouldn't go with you on the day of the exam, so that you would be able to focus without getting distracted.

So when you burst into your apartment, you can barely contain yourself when you see the familiar monster standing bent over your desk, cleaning up your mess of notes. You fling your arms around his neck, making the notes he was holding scatter everywhere. He stiffens for a second before he returns the embrace, clearly not expecting you to display such affection.

You're laughing and telling him it went great, and he's muttering praises in your ear as you can feel his body press against yours and you inhale a slight scent of charcoal.

When you finally come down from whatever high you were on, you let go of him, only to find him grasp onto your hands. You look at him curiously, asking "what's up Gaster?"

He takes a moment, breathing deeply before he answers [I-UH, NOW THAT YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR EXAMS, THERE IS AN ISSUE THAT I'VE WANTED TO DISCUSS WITH YOU] you nod and look at him for a continuation, sweat gathering on your brow, could he possibly mean?

[THAT NIGHT THAT WE SLEPT TOGETHER, THE FOLLOWING MORNING YOU EXPRESSED FONDNESS TOWARDS ME, BUT I AM UNSURE AS TO WHY YOU PRETENDED THAT IT HAD NOT HAPPENED]

Yup, he had noticed. Staring at him, you flush beet red as he continues.

[I WISHED NOT TO DISRUPT YOU BY MENTIONING THIS BEFORE, BUT NOW I NEED TO KNOW]

Oh boy, there was nowhere to hide now.

[DOES WHAT YOU DID MEAN THAT YOU'RE ENAMORED WITH ME?]

There it was.

You're pretty sure that you were steaming as he looked at you, when trying to look away, you feel a pair of phantom hand appear by your face, gently urging you to look at him. You try to pull away your hands, but he insistently holds them still.

By then you're starting to break down, you can feel tears press as you stutter something like an apology that you didn't want to do something that he didn't like -that you wouldn't let your stupid feelings ruin your relationship with him, that you never thought that you would get this far-.

When you reach that, you’re swept into another embrace, Gaster pressing his face into your hair, shaky voice coming out from the speakers on the table as he asks for the finishing blow.

[C-CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THOSE FEELINGS ARE?]

Squeezing the fabric between your fingers, you choke back a sob, telling him.

"I-I like you Gaster" no wait that wasn't enough.

"I t-think Iove you..."

That's when he makes you look at him with a hand on your chin, he's smiling.

[I LOVE YOU TOO]

What?

Really?

He loved you too?

Shock makes the tears you held back earlier come out in full flood. Gaster really loves you back; it's almost too good to be true.

As you can feel the initial shock disperse, you lean up to place a big kiss on his face. Bending down, he makes it easier for you to plant a whole bunch of them on his face. Returning to his mouth, you place a deep kiss there slightly wondering about if he might want to do this in some other way since he did not have lips. That’s when you feel his teeth parting, a tongue flickering out to run over your lips.

The discovery makes you still for a second, but then you eagerly kiss it back with your own, letting it pass behind your lips.

You note curiously, that the saliva covering it tastes slightly tart. It, in return explores your mouth with the same eagerness as you had been displaying. It seems like it's much longer than your own, when pressing against the roof of your mouth it is able to continue slowly down your throat, making you gag slightly. When he notices this, Gaster immediately pulls out.

You can feel your legs wobble as you grasp onto his arms, trying to keep yourself upright. The adrenaline gone and having missed out on oxygen for a little while there, you have a hard time standing. Even Gaster's voice sounds affected.

[AH- PERHAPS YOU NEED TO REST, SEEMS LIKE IT HAS BEEN QUITE AN EXCITING DAY FOR THE BOTH OF US]

You hum a confirmation and the two of you lie down beside each other.

Like the first time, you only cuddle. There's plenty of time to do other things later, now both of you were satisfied, exhausted and sleepy from the harsh couple of weeks the two of you had just been through.

But for now you're both content with just being by each other, with some heated make outs mixed in of course.

He loved you and you loved him. This was plenty.

You hoped that you would always stay this way. 


End file.
